1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display device having the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate capable of enhancing display quality, a method of manufacturing the display substrate, and a display device having the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes an LCD panel, and a driving device which drives the LCD panel. The LCD panel includes a plurality of a data line, and a plurality of a gate line crossing the data lines. The data line and the gate line are connected to a pixel part. The driving part includes a gate driving circuit which outputs a gate signal to the gate lines, and a data driving circuit which outputs a data signal to the data lines.
As use of the LCD device is generalized, efforts for reducing the number of data driving circuits are made to decrease a total size and cost of the LCD device. One of the efforts is that a data line half-reduction structure is applied in the LCD device. The data line half-reduction structure includes a first pixel and a second pixel that are formed on one area that is divided by data lines adjacent to each other and gate lines adjacent to each other. Charging timings of the first and second pixels are different to each other. In the data line half-reduction structure of the LCD device, the number of data lines is reduced into a half in comparison with a convention LCD device. However, the number of gate lines is increased twice in comparison with a convention LCD device. A plurality of pixels arranged in the same pixel column is driven by two gate lines disposed in an upper portion and a lower portion.
Thus, in the data line half-reduction structure of the LCD device, the number of data lines and the number of data driving circuit are decreased into a half in comparison with a convention LCD device, so that manufacturing costs thereof may be reduced. However, an aperture ratio thereof may be decreased.